monopoly
by lala-licious
Summary: A 'war' of two guys for the monopoly of one girl. Your one-stop fiction for every shoujo cliche around. Gouki, Suzuna, Aoi.  Enjoy this as much as a Christmas Log Cake?


KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara.

I'm going to monopolise this couple, Fujiwara-sensei. Heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Monopoly<strong>

_noun._

the complete control, possession or use of sth; belonging only to one person and that others cannot share

* * *

><p>"You'll stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." The bleached blond-haired delinquent grimaced, as if disgusted, by the expressionless boy that lay bruised and beaten across the abandoned store house. Footsteps resounded in the empty warehouse, gradually growing softer with each step closer to the exit. Soon, there was silence – broken only by the <em>thumps, thumps<em> of his heartbeat and panting breaths. A breath or two, and Aoi struggles to stand. His belongings were carelessly strewn across the room, and his uniform dirtied and in tatters.

That was Aoi and Seisen Middle's strongest delinquent, Gouki Aratake, during their Middle School years.

_You'll stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours._

.

It is 5. The sky glows from a luminescent orange to a brilliant crimson. Soon, only a blanket of the moon and stars will light their way. Suzuna lies with her back to the brick wall entrance, hazel eyes gazing at the sky. Her part-time work partner had not appeared – _most likely too focused on tailoring until he forgot the time_, the brunette reflects with a soft sigh. _If we don't leave soon, we'll be late_.

"Suzuna?"

Hazel met cerulean. The female remained inquisitively silent, for a frown was present on his face – which usually meant that Aoi had something he wishes to say. Something disapproving. (_Something caring._)

He turned his face away. "I told you not to wait for me, didn't I?" Harshly, he told the girl, as if accusing her. _I appreciate the gesture, Suzuna._

"I –" _I just wanted to make sure you weren't late._

"Let's go, or we'll be late." Aoi informs her, "Don't wait for me anymore, okay?"_ But… it's dangerous, especially in the evening. (There's someone you shouldn't meet – because you'll be gone from my side once you do meet him. I can't bear that.)_

.

Suzuna looks mature, but the girl is, in actuality, neglectful. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that because of her maturity, Suzuna is responsible and independent – so much so that she forgets herself most of the time. Her frequent lapse of sensibility worries and annoys him.

A pained gasp was stifled in the busy Student Council room, followed by the (seemingly) calm Vice President stepping out of the room to cheerful _bye-bye_s and _come-back-soon_s. Suzuna was hiding her left hand – _has she injured herself?_ Aoi wonders. Promptly, he followed after the brunette.

That is the Student Council, that is Seika High's students; those are the people Suzuna devote herself to caring, while overlooking herself – people who do not care much for her (_They didn't even notice that she had hurt herself_).

It was easy to catch up to the petite brunette – she was walking at a steady, slightly quick pace.

"Aoi?" The girl queries. He refused to meet those hazel eyes of hers, they make being dishonest difficult.

"I'm just returning to class," he lies. _Not really, I'm just following you._ A sick feeling assuages his senses, "…from submitting the budget forms." _There, much better now_ – the queasy sensation in his stomach has withdrawn with the little nugget of truth.

Silence reigned between them. Then awkwardly, he brings up the question that is on his mind ever since her stifled gasp and 'escape' from the laid-back council room, "What's wrong with your hand?" He questions, slightly dipping his head towards the hand she is squeezing.

"Nothing," Suzuna responds bluntly. Her simple answer was meant to reassure him, but Aoi felt nothing close to reassurance – if anything, he feels suspicion, and a slight suggestion of desperation. They were nearing his classroom, which meant that he would not be with the brunette, which meant that he would not be able to help her if she did hurt herself (he is very sure that Suzuna did injure herself).

"Let me see," the boy demanded, blocking her route, effectively stopping her in the empty hallway.

The brunette reluctantly unfurled her fisted hand, to which a dot of red (blood) was present on her index finger. Aoi breathed, and wonders aloud, "How did you manage to injure yourself?" A yearning washes over him – now, Aoi was not thinking, he was taking action.

"The stapler," the brunette answers with an embarrassed, amused expression at her blunder. He had not heard her response – her voice had a faraway, dreamy quality to it.

Her earlier amusement was replaced with astonishment when Aoi bought her finger to his lips, sucking on her wound. Suzuna blushed to a deeper red, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. For once, her bowed head donned a confused expression.

Dazedly, Aoi advises the girl "…we should go to the infirmary." _They would get privacy there._

"It's alright," the girl flashes him a small smile, actions and expressions wary once more – not that the cerulean-eyed teen would notice in his haze of-of…_what?_ (Suzuna does not know what has gotten into her friend); "I'll go alone." Then she fled (she is wise to fear what she does not know).

The odd mixture of emotions in her makes her feel strange. What makes her really uncomfortable is the fact that her heart is beating in excitement, when in fact, it _should not_.

.

It was 3 minutes before 5 when Aoi rushed for the entrance. Suzuna might be there – _most likely, she is already there, staring at the sky again_, he considers disapprovingly with a frown. The sky still contained traces of blue, although orange is starting to tint the sky. He is late, almost.

It was by the shoe lockers that he noticed Suzuna, and another silhouette – that belonging to the infamous Gouki Aratake. Fear gripped him. Their agreement passes through his mind: _You'll stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours._ This was what he wanted to avoid the most – their meeting that is bound to bring Suzuna away from him.

Fear was followed by anger. Aoi was angry at Suzuna – _didn't I tell you not to wait for me anymore?_ Cold and aloof Aoi may be; he has reasons for his actions and behaviours. Bring beaten up once has made him wiser. He has learnt that in order to protect people he cared (_Suzuna, Suzuna, and Suzuna_); he has to be strong, mentally. Thus, Aoi grew cold and distant. If he does not get attached, he could not feel the pain others feel. Ironically, in a way, he had grown weaker – cowardly, by refusing to attach himself to others. Suzuna was the first to approach, and stay, with him. (_He lets her._) And that was why he discourages Suzuna from waiting for him.

Aoi was angry at the delinquent – _why show up at Seika High too? Why approach Suzuna?_ An irritable feeling rose in his chest. Suzuna was Suzuna; she was the type of person who cannot leave others alone – even a delinquent like Gouki. And it seems that Gouki has mellowed, as the rumours say. No longer present was the guy who instilled fear in others, Gouki Aratake was now amicable and friendly – the type of guy _Aoi_ could have been, if… (if he had not beaten up years ago).

But most of all, Aoi detests himself.

Despite all that, their agreement is engraved in his head, and fear roots him to the ground.

.

_Aoi didn't show up. I guess he already left._

.

Lunch was supposed to be with Aoi in the courtyard. The cerulean-eyed boy seems to be avoiding her today, or perhaps he was just busy. Lunches alone were not to the brunette's preference, as she is treated as 'prey' – the students tend to swarm towards her. So she went into the library, seeking peaceful solitude. Moreover, homework should be done sooner, rather than later.

It was at a secluded, hidden corner that she found him – the one and only delinquent to break all the school rules with his bleached-blond hair, pierced ears and messy uniform. Unconsciously, she wondered aloud, "Gouki Aratake?"

The tightly held pencil fell to the table, as a genuine, easy smile made its way onto his face. "Vice President!" Cheerfully, he pulled a chair out for her, "What a coincidence!"

The brunette provided a small nod. She would have reprimanded him for breaking the school rules has she not caught sight of the messy pile of papers and opened books. "Homework?" She queries, paying no heed to the chair he has pulled out for her.

With a grin, the blond-haired teen nodded. Then he mumbled his lack in aptitude with regards to studying, an apologetic grin on his lips and hands embarrassedly fidgeting with his hair. His awkward demeanour was endearing, and made him popular ever since his entrance into Seika High (as if his delinquent status did not help elevate his popularity). Perhaps Suzuna found him charming, perhaps not, but her apathetic face made it difficult to know.

There was hesitant biting on her lips before she offered, "Want me to help?"

"You will?" Like an eager puppy, his grey eyes lighted up. "Thanks!"

(_Like a puppy – that was the start of his adoration for the brunette Vice President._)

.

Two days later, Suzuna found herself outside his doorstep. Aoi had fell ill during the time she spent with Gouki, _away from Aoi_. She felt regret – _I should have stayed with Aoi_. She felt guilt – _Aoi often takes care of me, why can't I do that for him too? He's too good for me, or perhaps I'm… (I'm not good enough for him.)_ Above all, Suzuna felt remorse. Not only has she doubted him (_Aoi seems to be avoiding me_); the brunette had neglected Aoi – her closest friend, the only person he opens up to, the only person who (overly) cares for her.

"What are you doing?" _his_ voice called out from the second floor window, "Come on in!"

Like a welcomed splash of freshwater, his voice wiped away all traces of depression and insecurity. '_All'? Don't be silly, you still feel them, don't you – lodged in your heart. It's only your expression that got 'wiped away'; like a mask you put on. (Stop. Shut up. Go away.)_

.

The first thing Suzuna did when she entered his room was lecture him. "You shouldn't do that," softly, as is her nature, she chastises him. "You'll worsen your cold." Promptly, she shut the window and offered him a glass of water. She had heard his gruff voice when Aoi hollered out to her earlier.

Aoi was grateful – he had been shouting with an almost-hoarse voice when he spotted chocolate brown tresses standing outside his home. Words he wishes to say was kept at bay, as he observes Suzuna. Hazel eyes were gazing guiltily at her upturned palms that rest at her lap, avoiding his.

Finally, she speaks, "I'm sorry."

_Misery; is that what she is feeling?_ Aoi wonders. Unexpectedly, he embraces her.

"Don't say that," he whispers into her cool neck, breathing in her appealing scent. _You don't know everything. Don't make that expression. I'm the one who should apologise. Don't leave me._ – scattered thoughts fill his head. Led on by the heat, he impulsively raises his head to kiss her. Feverishly warm hands run along the length of her cool arm. _So comfortable. I want more, please._

Just as suddenly, Aoi was pushed back. "You're ill." The brunette informs him with her usual apathetic facade. The slight glimmer in her eyes was indication that his actions had disconcerted her. _You don't mean anything by it_, Suzuna believes. "You should rest."

Those were her parting words as she jerkily flusters out the door.

_Don't leave_ and _I love you_ were held on the tip of his tongue. An ache blossomed in his chest, and paired with a pounding headache, Aoi could only collapse back onto his bed. How he longs to chase after the brunette!

.

Gouki entered the library to discover a distracted Suzuna. Hazel eyes gaze out of the window, the ex-delinquent was doubtful that what her eyes see are the blue sky or drifting red autumnal leaves. The brunette had a reputation of being down-to-earth that it is rare to see her with drifting thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Make that 500¥, and I might tell." Hazel eyes met his piercingly as she 'bargains'.

A grin made its way on his face. "You're back," he welcomes her, happy that she sought his company. The easy smile turned wistful, "You know," the bleached-blond teen began. "Suzuna always helps me. I, too, would like to help you. Since..." There was slight wavering in his voice as Gouki thinks he might be too presumptuous, "Since you look troubled."

There was silence in their library corner as she ponders over his offer. Finally, she hesitantly speaks, "Can you… help me?"

Quickly, he reassures her cheerfully, "Of course!" Then, slyly, he informs her, "You've agreed to come to the autumn festival with me when you accepted my offer to help!"

His demand was met with an amused light in her hazel eyes. "Maybe," she responds cryptically, "If I'm not busy."

"There's this guy…" the brunette falters. _How do I feel about Aoi?_ "He…" Steeling herself, she continued, "kissed me, while having a cold." Hazel eyes met his grey ones, and he blushed at the sight of a shy Suzuna, earlier ache (_from what? From her earlier rejection to go to the festival with him? The fact that the guy who kissed her was _not_ him?_) forgotten. "I think… that he probably don't mean it. What do you think?"

The earlier pain resurfaced in his chest. The ex-delinquent does not want to continue this conversation – it was dangerous. He, too, wishes to confess his feelings for the girl who has been gentle and patient, yet he held his tongue. Suzuna does not need further distress.

"It was most likely a spur of the moment thing. That guy probably doesn't think about his actions while he is running a temperature."

Just because Suzuna does not need further worry regarding his feelings for her does not mean that he will give her up to someone else. Those hours spent at _their_ library corner has made him grown attached.

"Suzuna should not trouble herself over it."

He was blatantly faking cheeriness to cover the coldness in his voice, as he tells her to forget The Other Guy.

.

"Sorry, I can't go with you to the festival."

Maybe his answer (_"Suzuna should not trouble herself over it."_) had wounded her – that might be the reason Suzuna could not (or perhaps it would be more accurate to say _would not_?) go to the autumn festival with him.

_Why_ was on his tongue, but he refused to question her. _"If I'm not busy,"_ she had said – Gouki should trust her reasons for the rejection.

.

The atmosphere around the couple was awkward, a hundred-and-eighty compared to their surroundings.

Night had fallen, but coloured fairy-lights and lamps provide a source of illumination, outshining the full moon, which they are celebrating. This was ironic, in a way – to celebrate the full moon, yet light from other sources are far brighter and widespread than the moon herself. The autumn festival was still as lively, with people flowing out and about – the chattering becomes background noise, broken by the live band playing on the stage or yells of booths promoting their products, and occasional flashes from cameras.

Adopting her usual demeanour to mask her caution, Suzuna bids him with a soft smile, "Manager told us to enjoy our break." Stretching her hand out to grasp his, she prompts the boy beside her, "Let's go."

Aoi allows her to grasp his hand. There was no change in her behaviour ever since his forced kiss on her. She is faking obliviousness; as if nothing happened between the two in the confines of his room days ago. This makes him upset. So spitefully, he mocks her, "Aren't you hot in that kimono?" _You look cute_.

"It's alright," she answers simply. "It's work, after all."

_Don't think I've given up yet_. Surreptitiously, he eyes her petite figure. _I've got to hurry, now that the delinquent still hadn't had a hold on her._

.

Thunder-like growls rumble across the sky. This was not an indication of rain – just fireworks. It was by the shrine that Aoi and Suzuna came across Gouki.

Amidst the lively cheers, she picked up his voice. ("Suzuna!")

Amidst the loud celebrations, Aoi picked up Gouki's name from _her_ voice. ("Gouki…?") A snark voice at the back of his head barked, a hysterically snigger, _speak of the devil!_

There was a standstill.

Tension was dense in the air, so much such that the brunette feels the urge to flee. From the frozen but almost-aggressive stances both Aoi and Gouki had adopted, Suzuna wonders if there was some ill history between the two.

Abruptly, their taut stances were broken with the delinquent's address.

"Hey, Suzuna, Hyoudo. What a coincidence meeting both of you here." Their agreement in Middle School runs through his head, as he is sure it is with Aoi: _You'll stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours._ On impulse, he pushes it away – _how silly. We're bound to cross paths. Suzuna… she belongs to not just me. Yet._

Tension was still present in the atmosphere. Gouki could have effectively dashed away the earlier, frail air of ease with scathing words like '_Suzuna, was this The Other Guy you talked about to me before?_', yet he kept silent. The delinquent had to protect his sunny image; the one where he was the nice guy.

Aloofly, Aoi commands the brunette, grasping the hand that was weakening and threatening to loosen from her earlier hold on his. "Suzuna, we're going."

Her hazel eyes darted to the midnight blue-haired boy beside her. Concern dimmed hazel into russet-brown. She nods and spared an apologetic glance at the blond teen staring at their retreating backs.

Suzuna fails to notice the glares the boys exchanged. _Our agreement fell through, now it's an all-out war for her._

.

"Suzuna, you look cute!"

_The first to strike wins_. His seniors have taught him this during his years of delinquency.

.

Occasionally, Suzuna helps out in the library. Especially during the interval between autumn and winter, when Seika High students prepare for exams and their much-deserved break afterwards, the librarians are particularly busy with re-shelving books and digital materials.

Shelving has a calming effect on the brunette, and frequently, the girl gets absorbed in her task that she forgets the time. Gouki found her during lunch period, with his usual stack of papers and reference books on his arms, staring intently at a particular spot of the higher shelves. The teen remained quiet, amusedly looking on as she stretched to reach a particularly book. Now the unhappy, intense staring make sense – _her short stature is preventing her from reaching the book she wants._

It was when she heaved an uncharacteristic, annoyed huff that he smirked and reached out from behind her, helping her reach the book she wants.

…Somehow he had managed to become her helper regarding the taller shelves with that daring action alone.

"That goes there, to the shelf beside it." Authoritatively, the brunette directs him.

_No effect on her?_ He disappointedly thinks as she continues to instruct him on the correct positions of the books. This was one of her more 'no-nonsense' instances Gouki had seen her in. _Suzuna seems to be enjoying shelving_, the blond reflects inwardly, and decided to withdraw any advances he planned to make earlier. The brunette is enjoying herself, so why take that little happiness away from her with their 'war'?

.

Suzuna liked to work 'behind-the-scenes'. Like Usui Takumi, the brunette is akin to a snake – effectively blending (_hiding_) into whatever environment they are in, and when the time demands for it, they would strike, seemingly unexpectedly to its prey. Perhaps this is a vulgar analogy, and it _is_, but Aoi reflects on this comparison often.

The brunette was lowering herself from the stepladder, a box of past-year yearbooks – and it was obvious to everyone but her that she could not handle the weight of the box alone – under her arms.

(_And then the snake strikes – or perhaps the snake is playing 'sheep in wolf's clothing', and is perhaps just a benign rabbit._)

With her alarmed cry the only indication that she is free falling off the ladder, Aoi instinctively hurried over to catch her fall. Somehow, not that he minds, they ended up in a compromising position with Suzuna straddling his body, books littered all about the two.

"S-sorry," the girl stuttered in a moment of surprise. Before she could scuttle away to help him up, (_This is when the real snake strikes._) Aoi had clutched her wrists, and flipped their position such that he was on top, in effect preventing her from getting away, trapping her. The feeling of her squirming, (futilely) struggling against his body was oddly pleasing. _If only she removes that blank expression_, he mused. As he wanted, realisation of her situation finally dons. A red flush spreads across her cheeks, as she bites her lips and frowns, turning away.

Alarm bells sounded inside her head, as embarrassment recedes into apprehension. _Isn't this the same as when he fell sick?_

"Aoi…?" Quietly, she called out, as if soothing an untamed beast such that it would not attack. _Now, she is __looking__ at me. _Hands tightened about her wrist; trying to calm the girl down, and ensuring that she would not _bolt_. (Not that she could, being pinned under him.)

"Listen," the cerulean-eyed teen she is straddling finally spoke, dashing aside distracting lust-filled thoughts. There was an underlying tone of determination that her ears picked up, and her body stiffened. (_Too late to freeze now, little prey._)This time, Suzuna understood. Nervousness coursed her system.

When she addressed him this time round (piercing straight into his cerulean orbs) – "Aoi. Stop," – a mixture of a command and dread was present in her shaky voice. The brunette was trembling. Suzuna knew what this was, what Aoi wants her to know. She could not count how many times she had been warned – by her sister, by her colleagues in Maid Latte and Student Council, by her classmates and friends.

(_"Suzuna, is there… something between the two of you?"_)

"…please." She pleads with a shuddering breath. _Please don't destroy our friendship._

The final blow was dealt.

Aoi removes himself, gently returning her to a seated position. As he stands and moves towards the exit, he averts those cerulean eyes of his that he knew Suzuna liked, and informs her, "I'll leave it be. For now." Then he left with his declaration hanging in the air (_I won't give you up_). The room got a little frostier.

(_Who's the snake now?_)

.

He missed her presence. Today, Suzuna is neither in their private library corner nor the council room. Gouki does not see her with Aoi, but surrounded by swarms of students. That was when he knew Aoi did something.

When the delinquent crossed paths with the Hyoudo, he wears a smirk. "Seems like you lost," Gouki announced.

"I haven't," his rival responds heatedly. "Not yet," the midnight blue-haired teen cryptically murmurs to himself. _He's up to something. I need to step up._

That was the beginning of his doubt.

.

"You…" Dazedly, the brunette across her starts, "remind me of someone." _Hinata._

Her puzzling words made Gouki pause mid-way from solving the equation. Grey eyes gazed questioningly into hazel. _Who?_

She smiled a secretive smile and went silent once more, choosing to focus on her books instead of quench his curiosity. There was a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. He went back to solving the equation, dissatisfied and discontented. A stray thought crept into his mind – _what if it is someone she loves? Someone that is not me?_ Given the way she is behaving, that is a possibility.

The doubt already present in his chest continues spreading its roots. Insecurity. Uncertainty. Hesitation. Gouki hates these words and feelings. Unaccustomed to such feelings of doubt, he is pushed a little more towards the brink of desperation.

Desperation. (_Makes you act before you think._)

"Hey, Suzuna," He stops her mid-way from raising herself from her chair with his sudden query, "I…" _I really like you._ As she turns unsuspecting, _trusting_ hazel eyes to him, he mumbled, "Never-mind."

The bell rang as he stares after her retreating back. The bell has never been as deafeningly loud before, until today, until now. It seems to be mocking him, sounding his cowardice. _Why don't you just tell her?_

_(Because I don't want to lose her as Aoi did.)_

.

He appeared out of nowhere, startling her without remorse.

"Don't you eat lunch anymore?" He queries the brunette, sounding mocking to her ears with his sneering expression. _Sneering?_ Aoi does not intend to bully – but that is exactly what he doing, is it not? Cerulean eyes penetrate into her hazel ones, daring her to look away.

She breaks eye contact with slight discontent. _When has Aoi started getting… controlling? _"No," she answers to his sort-of 'query' truthfully, "I don't." _When has she stopped their habit of eating in the courtyard? _The brunette ponders.

His unconcerned huff bought her back to reality – to the Aoi that had appeared before her, right in front of her classroom. Without warning, he took her hands into his. Suzuna does not say anything. She knows where they are going – the cafeteria; and she knows where they will go next – the courtyard. She knows what they will do – eat, _together_. Habit. Their routine has become a habit, one she enjoys. _So why did I stop, since I enjoyed lunch with Aoi?_

The answer floats into her mind, present all along. _You were avoiding him. You were spending time with someone else, someone decidedly not Aoi._

The brunette does not protest as he drags her with him.

_Does that mean you like him?_ She wonders, nervousness present just underneath her skin. Yet she does not shudder, or run, as she is prone to do. _Does that mean you like him?_

_It's just lunch._

_(No, it is not. It is more than lunch – it is his __company__.)_

_Perhaps. But his company keeps away the swarms of students._

_(So you are saying that Aoi is a __tool__ to you?)_

_No! No, never! Aoi is important! No, he is… precious, cherished._

_(Loved?)_

_Yes._

…_I don't know._

_(You know what he feels for you.)_

_I don't want to think anymore._

Her declaration against herself – the one far more emotional (_really now, emotional? They sound grounded and logical_) than her usual disposition – was met with compliant silence. At least, until a stray thought entered her head. No, not 'thought', but 'truth', 'fact'. _(Denial.)_

Tiny hands clench into fists, nails painfully digging into her palms. She was sure crescent moon marks will be present when she releases her fingers.

This is the type of turmoil she dislikes the most. Throughout her inner conflict, Aoi could only turn away. He knows. Usui had warned him. Then _Misaki_ had warned him. Aoi knows, not personally, but enough to know that Suzuna is struggling, alone.

"_Aoi, when the time comes… I want you to be patient. Let Suzuna handle this herself."_

But neither Usui nor Misaki had informed him how much _pain_ he would feel. So coldly, he faces the other way, feigning obliviousness to her inner conflict. He is powerless, he could not help her. The realisation, and courage to act upon realisation is for her to foster alone. He is not powerless, he could help her – but he has promised Misaki ("_let her grow on her strength alone"_), and he has his own pride (_chase me this time round, I don't want to be the one pursuing you all the time_).

_The 'war' doesn't matter._

Passing by the cafeteria, he spots a glaring Gouki.

_Or maybe it did._

He returned a genteel smile – faking innocence as well as he could. His cerulean eyes glinted dangerously, _challengingly_ with the afternoon sun.

_Suzuna was already his to begin with._

.

_What happened to the weakling in Seisen Middle?_ He thinks with a scowl. Unease snakes about; discomfort is all he feels. His rival is perfectly confident, and it seems like Suzuna is submitting to him. The Hyoudo know of their (Suzuna and his) lunch 'meetings' in a private library corner – so why isn't Suzuna saying anything? A slight protest from the petite but capable Vice President would render him unable to control her anymore, and the brunette would be returned to him – to their secluded, private library corner.

_Did Aoi do anything to her? _He contemplates while observing the two. _No_, the delinquent finally comes up with an answer. _It's Suzuna – she's… she didn't tell Aoi about us._ He was reminded of their 'meeting' during the autumn festival. _She went on a date with Aoi. _The back of his mind snickers cruelly as he continues watching.

_There is no 'us'._

It had always been Aoi and Suzuna all along. Gouki is aware of this; heck, the whole school is aware of this. There is no official declaration from the two themselves, it just is (as natural as breathing air, as natural as eating three meals per day). The only ones unaware were the 'couple' themselves. But Aoi broke that. Aoi grew conscious of the girl he kept closely beside him. Aoi grew to love Suzuna. Now it is only Suzuna – _or is it?_ The brunette could have caught on, given her keen eyes and clever brain.

_Not yet_, suspicion dissolves into certainty. _Suzuna doesn't know yet._

He still has a chance, but time is of essence. Before Suzuna realise her feelings and act on them, he must interfere. Desperation grew into determination.

.

"I'll give you time," sunlight makes raven develop a blue tint on his hair. His eyes pierces her own, and Suzuna had a sneaking suspicion that he knew something – something related to this conflict that she dislikes – and that he _could_ help her, except that he _won't_.

She nods simply.

"_Suzuna always helps me. I, too, would like to help you."_

.

Why had this happened? His seemingly harmless offer to help came to mind first. _Seemingly_ – it looks like she had been naïve, underestimating Gouki (_He had once been a delinquent. Why, oh why, did you let your guard down?_). Suzuna had sought him out, a favour to ask on her lips when his expression morphs into one of serious sincerity.

(Cut –.)

"I really, really like – no, love – you, ever since we first interacted in this corner. Can you… go out with me?" Bashfully, he asks her. The blush was present on his cheeks, as is the determined gleam in his grey eyes. The delinquent had reverted back to fidgeting due to his nervousness.

The brunette was silent for a while. She grows contemplative. _Love_ – _is that what I feel for Aoi?_

Grey eyes could only see the rejection in her eyes (because if Suzuna is _thinking_, then it meant that he had triggered her realisation that what she feels for the Hyoudo is love). Despite that, he maintained his cheerful, accepting façade. Gouki has his pride too; if she rejects, then so be it. He remembers her genuinely contented expressions when in the presence of Aoi. He would not – _could not_ – ruin her happiness.

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologised.

The bell rang – it has never felt as deafening loud until now, until today. (_When he is trying to drown his defeat – his defeat? Or maybe it was her rejection? – with the bell._)

_What hurts more – the brunette's rejection or his defeat to Aoi? What was their 'war' really?_

.

Anticlimactic was the way Suzuna liked reality to go. Down-to-earth, logical, tension-less – dull. That was the way things work for her in reality. Exciting endings were _fantasy_ – non-existent, and only in her head; a sort of empty idealism that dreamers (Suzuna shudders in distaste) adopt.

The next day, she straightens from her relaxed leaning position as he saunters out of class. If she had noticed the satisfied shine to his cerulean eyes and the smugness on his expression, she made no commentary of it. _He knows something_, was the simple thought that passed through her head.

"I…" There was an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, perhaps hunger? The brunette tries again, "I…". There was a sharp pain that went through her head just now. Promptly, she gives up with a dismayed expression. Her body is stopping her with these signals, Suzuna is sure.

Aoi is still waiting. As if fully aware of her struggle, he intentionally baits her with advice. "What you want to say can be expressed with actions." He wants a kiss, to the lips. This time, a voluntary one from the girl he loves. _Suzuna must know it_, he senses, suppressing the haughty smirk that is beginning to cross his face as he spots the blush crossing her cheeks.

Abruptly, the brunette brings her lips to his, standing on her tip-toes. _I love you._

Their surroundings dissolved into nothingness – just them; Suzuna and Aoi, only. His hands crept towards her slim waist, supporting her petite stature. Simultaneously, his warm hands bought her closer, and in effect, deepening their kiss. _I love you, too_.

All too soon, the brunette broke away. Aoi can see the messages she wishes to convey (_This is not the place for such intimate activities. We shouldn't even be doing this in school! Other people are looking, too. Not to mention my reputation as Vice President that I must uphold._). With a smirk, he bends down to plant a sly suggestion. "Want to try that room again?"

The brunette flushed, and turns her head away.

Hands crept up to embrace her. _I know you want it._ Abruptly, he grasps her hand to lead the way.

.

"Treat her well, Hyoudo. The moment she leaves you, I'll be taking her."

* * *

><p>AN: All your shoujo cliches in one fell swoop. Inspiration and credits go to shoujocliches (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Go ahead, identify each and every shoujo cliche found in this story. My Christmas presents to all you (female) readers out there (because guys don't enjoy such shoujocliche-ish things, right?).


End file.
